Blaine-Santana Relationship
The Santana-Blaine Relationship, also known as Blaintana, is the friendship between Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson. Episodes Season Two Blame It on the Alcohol This episode is when they first meet. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Santana and Blaine go to Rachel's party with the rest of the New Directions. While Blaine is singing Don't You Want Me with Rachel, Santana sings along to the words, "I want you, I do," possibly with the intention of it being directed back towards him, though it could just have been directed to Rachel. A Night of Neglect The Santana-Blaine relationship changes from just acquaintance to a friendship. When Dave starts making negative gay comments towards Blaine and Kurt in the hallway, Santana shows up and threatens Karofsky with physical violence: "I have razor blades hidden in my hair." Intimidated and bewildered, Karofsky leaves. Blaine then says to Santana, with a slight smile "We could've handled that," she replies with a smile and says "It was more fun doing it together." Santana receives a tweet on her phone and leaves Blaine looking on, amused. Born This Way Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercdes, and Tina are seen discussing Nationals at the Lima Bean. Where Santana, wanders off in her thoughts of becoming Prom Queen, and while leaving she mistakenly says "I've got to gay" soon correcting herself with "I've got to go." She walks off, and Blaine is seen grinning at what she said. Season Three The Purple Piano Project While Blaine is singing It's Not Unusual in the McKinley courtyard, Santana turns around from her table, smiles and makes a hand gesture towards the Cheerios to start dancing with Blaine. She soon gets up with the rest of the Cheerios and starts dancing with Blaine. They both smile at each other, but Santana's smile seems more devious than Blaine's. Without Blaine's knowledge, Santana has the Cheerios pour lighter fluid on the piano causing it to go up in flames when Quinn flicks a lit cigarette onto it, leaving Blaine confused and shocked. Later in the choir room she corrects Finn on who started the fire when he attacked Blaine for it. Pot O' Gold During Blaine's performance of Last Friday Night, ''Santana gives Blaine dirty and weird looks throughout the performance, she also refuses to participate in it, even though everyone else seems to be dancing and having fun. After, Santana is mad because she claims New Directions is going to become the "Rachel and Blaine show" now that Mercedes is gone. Santana is also the only member of the New Directions who does not participate in the musical number. I Kissed a Girl Blaine and Kurt try and console Santana about her recent outing. She makes a comment to Blaine about his sense of fashion, telling him to lay off the bow ties, she then tells them that she will add ''Perfect to the list of crap she has been through in her life. Michael Santana and Blaine are seen discussing Michael Jackson at the Lima Bean, and later seen together in a parking garage during Bad. Santana also appears to be upset about Blaine's eye surgery and goes to Dalton Academy because she wants to find out what Sebastian put in the slushie. After a duel between them singing Smooth Criminal he admits that he put rock salt in it. On My Way They confront Sebastian at The Lima Bean along with Brittany and Kurt. They also both rap in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly during Regionals. Season Four The New Rachel During a scene at The Lima Bean, Blaine asks Brittany how Santana is. The Break-Up Blaine mentions Santana during a conversation with Brittany while they are talking about their respective lovers (Santana and Kurt). Naked To get Sam out of his funk, Blaine organizes a video full of support from individuals that Sam had somehow impacted and changed their lives significantly. Since Santana appeared in the video, it is implied that Blaine personally reached out to her for help. Diva Blaine is seen enjoying Santana's Nutbush City Limits performance. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''It's Not Unusual'' by Tom Jones. ''(The Purple Piano Project) *Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry (Pot O' Gold) *''Perfect'' by P!nk. (I Kissed a Girl) Trivia *They both are able to rap, as shown in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. (On My Way) *They were both slushied by Sebastian in the same episode. (Michael) *Their respective partners have kissed each other. (Brittany and Kurt) *They are both gay. *Karofsky has made negative comments towards both of them in the past. *During the two different senior class president elections, they both have something to do with Brittany. (Blaine runs against Brittany in Makeover, and Santana campaigns with Brittany in I Am Unicorn) *They were both on the Cheerios *They have both been captains of the Cheerios. *They have both liked Sam in the past. Gallery Balintana-horzt.jpg glee-badblaintana.jpg glee3110614.jpg img-thingc.jpg Blaine-santana_30.gif screenshot-glee-s03e01-hdtv-xrvid-lol-vtv-avi-6.png tumblr_lu1fnlbTXa1qgkj12o1g_500.jpg tumblr_lypwpwjuei1qfyijao1_500n.jpg glee31418.jpg tumblr_m7y0xyhQCN1qiascco4_250.gif tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_lywisxpbA61qgzqnco1_500_large.jpg Blainetana.jpg Tumblr_maej2y46Wo1qzmvoio2_250.gif blaintanasexy.gif|linktext=blaintanadancing blaintanabus.gif blaintanacheer.gif blaintanafun.gif cuteblaintana.gif encourageblaintana.gif Darren-criss-naya-rivera-294nm061711-1308333871.jpeg handsblaintana.gif blaintanahug.gif blaintanamichael.png tumblr_m5b7j9nQoc1qcbthco3_250.gif tumblr_m5dh4ytnTK1qg1zuyo1_250.gif tumblr_m5dh4ytnTK1qg1zuyo4_250.gif tumblr_m5dh4ytnTK1qg1zuyo6_250.gif tumblr_m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o2_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo11_r2_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o1_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o2_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o3_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o4_250.gif Blainttanytalk1.gif 3Blaintana.gif 2Blaintana.gif 1Blaintana.gif blaintana paradise by the dashboard light.png blaine and santana talking.png blaintana jealousy.png santana annoyed with blaine haha.png Blaintana dancing together.png Blaintana worried.png Santana and blaine its not unusual.png Santana wonders.png Tumblr lysbmiR5IL1r0bn7bo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7tukv9Zdi1r4q9d8.gif tumblr_mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo3_250.gif Tumblr ml3239aAGc1raamr0o6 r1 250.gif Lol blaintana.gif 111blaintana.gif Nationals blaintana.gif 888blaintana.gif 777blaintana.gif 555blaintana.gif 333blaintana.gif 222blaintana.gif Badasses!blaintana.gif Cute blaintana.gif Badass!blaintana.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships